My Best Friend, The Hamster
by Devious Lil Glomper
Summary: Whoahness...what happened to Max? How are the others going to react to this, when they don't even realize what's up? WARNING: YAOI-ish...VERY YAOI-ish


DISCLAIMER: *coughs* I DON'T own BeyBlade. If I did, think of all the "Hentai" possibilities…I know…I'm a sicko…and I like it…

My Best friend, the Hamster…

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

****

          "HEY! TYSON! OPEN UP!" Kenny wailed from outside. He pounded against Tyson's gates, growing furious from his impatience.

          "Relax, Chief!" Rei attempted to calm him down, "We have an hour to get there."

          "It takes an hour to be there!!!" Kenny bawled, ready to rip all his hair out in anger.

          Luckily for him, Tyson finally arrived. He rushed down towards the gates, greeting his friends.

          "Hey, you guys. Sorry I took so long." He apologized.

          Kenny continued to wail, "SORRY?!?! SORRY DOESN'T REPLACE THE TIME WE'RE MISSING IN THE BBA TECH CONVENTION!"

          "Whoah, I didn't mean to tick you off. I was busy doing something." He explained.

          Suddenly, Kai began to sneeze continuously.

          "ACCHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOO!"

          Max grinned, "Bless you, bless you, bless you."

          "Are you allergic or something, Kai?" Rei asked.

          From Tyson's shoulder, his hair began to twitch as if, something was hiding behind his blue locks.

          "Holy, what's wrong with your shampoo?!?" Rei gawked, as Tyson's hair continued to twitch.

          Max scratched his head "Yeah, what do you put in your hair that makes it move?"

          "Huh? Oooh! It's just Hammeelia, but I call her Hammie..." Tyson replied.

          "…Hammeelia? What the-" Kai sneezed again.

          Tyson nodded, then he began to make whistling sounds. From behind his neck, a golden yellow, caramel coloured, teddy bear hamster peered, poking its nose about.

          "Aaaww! A hamster!" Max smiled happily, poking the tiny rodent resting on Tyson's shoulder.

          "WHAT?!?" Kai gawked wide eyed, "GET IT AWAY FROM ME! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!"

          Max looked behind him, staring at Kai who was starting to back away, "Maybe he's allergic to the hamster…"

          "Actually, the hamster is quite cute…is she yours?" Rei asked, scratching the hamster's fluffed neck.

          Tyson shook his head, "Naw, I'm taking care of Hammie for my friend, Rachel. She will be here for quite awhile, till Rach gets back."

          "Okay, okay, that's all fine and dandy, but can we go now?" Kenny suggested, still getting impatient.

ON THE BUS

          Kenny watched as Rei, Max and Tyson gave their full attention to the adorable, fat hamster. He was uphold that none of them were enthusiastic about the BBA Tech Convention.

          "Man, don't you just love the way she's sniffing everything in sight? It's really cute!" Rei chuckled.

          Tyson nodded, "She's quite friendly, but I can't say the same for her appetite. Hammie's very picky."

          "Hmph…hamsters. Those rodents are nothing but a waste of time." Kai looked away, as he sat at the back of bus, far away from the hamster as much as possible.

          Tyson and Rei watched as Max squealed in delight as Hammie ran all over his arms, then finally rested on the blonde's shoulder.

          "She must really like you, Max." Tyson grinned.

          _"Mmm…These BladeBreakers are one hot group. Especially that boy, Kai…he's yummy…"_

          From three seats behind them, Kenny called out, "Hey Tyson! Rei! I just finished the final touch for updating your beyblades. Also, I have to show you guys something!"

          "Okay, Chief." Tyson replied back, then he turned to Max, "Coming, Max?"

          Max shook his head, "Nah, gonna stay with Hammie for awhile."

          As Tyson and Rei left, Max turned his attention back to the hamster. He stared at the hamster's red eyes and smiled.

          "Your eyes are so small and beady!" Max giggled.

          _"Yeah, that's it, keep staring at the eyes…"_

The young boy continued to gaze in the hamster's eyes as he fell into a deep trance. Within a flash of light, Max and Hammie exchanged souls and nobody had even noticed.

          Max's body just fell to the bus seat as if he fell asleep.

          Tyson and Rei returned to their friend, gawking endlessly at their improved beyblades with modified launchers.

          "Oooh, this is wicked cool. With these babies, I'm unbeatable!" Tyson cheered confidently.

          Rei noticed Max asleep on the seat. Knowing that the BBA Tech Convention was a minute away, he shook his friend awake.

          "Hey, Max? Wake up! We're almost there." Rei told him, shaking his friend awake.

          Hammie opened her eyes finding herself inside Max's body.

          _"WHOOHOO! It worked!"_ She cheered inside her head.

          "Still sleepy, Max?" Tyson asked.

          Hammie, inside Max's body, shook her head, "Naw, I'm fine. Thanks Tyson."

          Tyson looked over to her shoulder, where the real Max, who was in the hamster's body, slept soundly.

          "Aww…the poor thing must be all tuckered out!" Tyson smiled warmly.

          Hammie grinned mischievously, "Yeah…poor Hammie…"

          As the bus arrived in front of the gigantic glass dome, the Blade Breakers hopped off, finding themselves standing within the crowded BBA Tech Convention.

          "This is so exciting!" Kenny felt his heart flip as he admired the enormous establishment.

          Having felt the sunlight in his eyes, Max woke up, sleeping on Tyson's shoulder.

          _"Whoah…what happened?!?" _He asked himself, then noticed how large everything was and how the colours around him were black and white. It didn't take him awhile, until he noticed himself sitting upon Tyson's shoulder.

          _"W-What's going on?!?" _Max looked down as he found himself with hamster paws and fluffed fur.

          He gasped, _"I'M A HAMSTER!!"_

He started to panic, but he knew he had to get Tyson's attention. Max tried yelling at Tyson, but all that the boys heard were hamster squeaks. He began to run around in a panic, still trying to get Tyson to look in his direction. Tired of his strategies, Max reluctantly bit Tyson on the ear.

          "OWW!!!" Tyson yelped in pain, "HAMMIE THAT HURTS!"

          Rei picked up Max, thinking he was Hammie, "Maybe she's just hungry."

          _"REI! REI! IT'S ME! MAX!!!"_

Not being able to understand the hamster, Rei pulled out some sunflower seeds he had been saving during the trip. He gave them to Max, but he just shoved it away.

          _"NO!!! REI! I DON'T WANT A SUNFLOWER SEED! LISTEN TO ME!!!"_

Rei sighed, "You're right, Tyson. Hammie is picky."

          Just beside Kai, the real Hammie was flirting her way to attract him. Fluttering her eyes, and inching closer to the boy, Kai had thought his teammate had gone ballistic.

          "What do you want, Max?" Kai asked coldly.

          Hammie shook her head, "Ooooh, nothing. I was just wondering if…"

          Kai slapped his forehead, "Look, Max. You're a good teammate and all, but I'm not looking for a relationship with you. I'm not gay! I don't know if you are, but stay away from me."

          Hammie stomped her feet, as she grumbled, "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

          Tyson went up to the blonde and asked him, "Hey Max? Would you like to hold Hammie? I think she misses you!"

          _"ARGH! Now, Hammie's using my body!!" _Max was getting frustrated by the minute, _"Darn it, now Kai thinks I'm gay! HAMMIE! STOP ABUSING MY BODY!!!" _

          Hammie looked at Max disgustedly, "Uhh, you can hold her, Tyson. I think I'm gonna go in with Kai now…"

          Tyson shrugged, "Okay, suit yourself. C'mon Hammie! Let's go find you a treat!"

          Max watched, watery eyed as Tyson began to take him away.

          _"Oi…this can't be good…"_

TO BE CONTINUED…

*****************************

            Devious Lil Glomper: Okie, I know this is a bit…eh…but I'll try to work up on Chappie 2. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the second chapter to a bit better than this one. Sorry, folks ^_^;;;. Ciao!


End file.
